Band Directors Gone EVIL
by karategirl14101
Summary: Last year was great, but what about this year? What happened to our cool band director? Ok, please r&r. and please if you hate this story so much, atleast go to the last chapter's web site. thanks
1. Don

Band Directors Gone EVIL (Don)  
  
"Do you guys want to be the best marching band?" Don asked as he walked into the band room the first day of band camp. Not knowing what we were getting ourselves into we all agreed. That was the first mistake.  
This was one of the hottest summers we have ever felt. With not that many brakes we were pushed to our limit. Every time we tried to stop Don would tell us that we agreed to be the very best and there was going to be sacrifices.  
We had two things to look forward to this year, one being the broom ball that was supposes to take place tomorrow, and the second was finals. Although with all the freshman who didn't know, and didn't want to know how to march, finals were slowing slipping from our grasp. We ran extra laps around the field, did more push-ups then I can count because of the lazy freshman, and the slacking off seniors.  
I think everyone was slowly deciding that they hat marching band. Without realizing it Don along with McElroy were slowly losing people.  
Don started to get into a bad mood, and would show up late, almost too late to do anything. McElroy (the director) was always mad. Things just weren't going the way it was suppose to.  
Last year our band was great, we did well, better then the year before, point wise. This year we had new competitors because of budget cuts, and things really were starting to look down.  
  
Next chapter- We meet McElroy, and the evil ways of a band director. lol 


	2. McElroy

Band Directors Gone EVIL (McElroy)  
  
McElroy, pronounced Mac-eroy. That is one crazy dude. He always seems to be yelling this year, whether at David or Drew, or maybe Emily or Aubrey, he's always yelling.  
We were a bad band this year, and we all blame him, after all he is the band director. Ok, so we got 3rd in State finals, but we could have done much better.  
With McElroy always mad, it made it hard for us to be happy, and we did actually relax and kick back, he was on our hides. Now last year we goofed around so much, yet we were more efficient. W learned more, had more fun, and got a great score in finals. Alright I admit it, it was 3rd place again, but our overall score was better.  
With McElroy mad at he couches, and the couches mad at the drum majors and sections leader, that meant that everyone was mad at us.  
Mac was killing us slowly. What could we do though, he was trying to make us better people. Yeah right. Maybe if he actually spent a little more time trying to be our friend, instead of signing his son up for soccer, baseball, hockey, swimming, and who knows what else, we would be better. The only people he liked this year were the returning color guard.  
  
Hey I know these are short, but I forgot what to say. 


	3. John's Sign

Band Directors Gone EVIL (John's sign)  
  
Today was a lovely day. A nice cool Saturday morning before a comp. We are all half asleep, with nothing except what to do in the bus on our mind.  
John walks in with one of the Vons picket signs, but instead of being Vons, it says Marchers. He's crossed out everything to do with Vons and their employees, and written wind players, drummers, color guard, and pit on it. O this is going to be a great day. I can already see it. We hope on the bus, John's sign and everything. We get to where we are suppose to be, but then Don sees the sign and throws it away. But that doesn't stop Joe (not me) from going into the trash can and pulling it out. He brings the sign up into the stands and the band starts to fight over who gets to hold it.  
At the end of the awards, Nathan, the tallest kid in the band probably the tallest kid there, takes the sign and holds it up for all to see. As we walk out of the stand we can here other bands cheering and clapping for our sign. Right before we leave the field Nathan drops the sign for another band to use, or show their band director.  
  
This story could also be called Bandos gone evil, maybe. Never mind. Please r&r. 


	4. author's note

Author's note  
  
Ok, people please r&r. o yeah. I wont be using karategirl14101 anymore, I'm now karatebando. I'd also like to say come visit me at www.geocities.com/bandoland101 


End file.
